


Bedroom Hymns

by oiyukis



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Religious Undertones, Half PWP, JuHaku Week 2k15, M/M, Maybe Even Creepy Religious Undertones, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiyukis/pseuds/oiyukis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sweating our confessions / the undone and the divine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6, Song Lyrics, for JuHaku week. It's. . .pretty much porn without plot, and some awkward religious undertones that aren't as overbearing as I probably think they are. [bedroom hymns](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-vrYeVGGZ0) is by Florence + The Machine. It isn't betad because I have a limited time w/ my net connection rn :(

 

 

_i'm not here looking for absolution_

_because i found myself an old solution_

 

 

 

“Hakuryuu~ I want to try something.”

Hakuryuu barely, if even at all, glances up from the magazine he’d stolen off Judar’s computer desk several minutes earlier. He isn’t really paying attention, more interested in the elegant ink sprawling over the centerfold.

They have a routine. Judar’s foster parents, and Gyokuen, think Hakuryuu shows up every Tuesday and Thursday night to help Judar pass his Gen Ed science class, Bio 101 or something. For the first few weeks, that had been true, but Judar had proven that it is possible to be untutorable, and they’d moved on to other things.

Specifically, things Hakuryuu can’t do at home, when Gyokuen is in one of her crazy religious revival phases. Things like: burn incense, show interest in art, or listen to music that has the slightest hint of a chant-rhythm or blasphemous lyrics, and what Gyokuen considers blasphemous ranges far and wide.

Their arrangement goes something like this: Hakuryuu comes over, does a decent amount of Judar’s work _for_ him, and lets Judar handle the rest himself. Meanwhile, Hakuryuu goes through his extensive music collection, looks through the Ink magazines he’s subscribed to, and gets just a little lightheaded from the constantly-burning incense Judar keeps on his nightstand.

“Hakuryuu,” Judar whines, a little more force behind the words. “I’m talking to you.”

“You’re always talking,” Hakuryuu turns the page.

Judar rests his arms on the edge of the bed, pillowing his chin on them. “I want to try something.”

“What?” Hakuryuu asks, not paying Judar any more attention than before.

“I want to eat you out.”

“Oh . . . _excuse me_?” Hakuryuu finally tears his eyes away from the page, finding Judar’s face only a breath away.  

“I want to eat you out,” Judar repeats, eyes gleaming.

“You can’t—! You can’t just _say_ things like that.”

“We’re not in public.”

“That doesn’t matter! No!”

“Why?” Judar tilts his head, like he can’t fathom a reason why Hakuryuu would be against that.

“It’s _dirty_. I haven’t showered today, and I. It’s dirty.”

“But _it’s dirty_ and _it’s gross_ are different things,” Judar sings.

“I’m not clean.”

“There are ways to _get_ clean. I can help~”

“Judar—”

“What about Thursday, then? You can _pre_ pare. Heh.”

“ _Why_ do you want to?” Hakuryuu groans. His face is probably as red as it feels. “Where did you even get the idea?”

“I want to because I think you’ll like it. And I always want _all_ of you.”

“It’s still. I mean.”

“I’ve piqued your interest, right?”

Hakuryuu stubbornly locks his jaw. It doesn’t matter. Judar can read him uncannily well.

“Thursday, then!”

 

 

 

Hakuryuu lets himself in to Judar’s house quietly, keeping his shoes on for once, godforbid his family get home early and want to peek in and see how tutoring is going. Judar waits for him at the bottom of the stairs, and Hakuryuu can hear music, probably drifting from his bedroom.

He can feel Judar taking him in, probably noting the damp hair and flushed skin. He doesn’t comment, just pulls Hakuryuu up the stairs by his hand.

It doesn’t take long for Judar to start undressing him (it never does), pressing him against the now-closed door of his bedroom. For good measure, Hakuryuu makes sure to feel around for the lock and click it into place.

“You’ll like it,” Judar promises, patting both his cheeks. The action would be condescending if anyone but Judar were doing it, but in moments like these, Judar always treats him like he’s reverent, like he can’t stop touching Hakuryuu, and maybe that’s why . . .

“Prove it, then.”

Judar grins, mostly teeth, and drags Hakuryuu over to the bed. “How do you want to?”

“Isn’t it just on your knees?”

“That’s one way.”

“That way’s fine.”

“Not on your back?”

“Judar! Get _on_ with it.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Judar waits for Hakuryuu to settle onto his knees on the mattress before joining him, immediately gripping his hips. The position itself isn’t too embarrassing—it’s not like they’ve never had sex before. But the idea of what Judar is going to do is still . . .

Hakuryuu had admittedly done some research on his own, at the university library. He knows it’s supposed to feel _good_ , at the very least, but—

“Hakuryuu, relax,” Judar digs his fingers into the backs of Hakuryuu’s thighs with just the right amount of pressure.

“I _am_ relaxed.”

“Hm. If you say so.” Judar definitely isn’t buying it, but he drags his fingers over Hakuryuu’s cheeks anyway, spreading them wide.

Hakuryuu drops his forehead to his arms, taking a breath. This, Judar has done before, but it’s still embarrassing, just having him _stare_. He sighs quietly as Judar rubs his thumb over his entrance, not pressing in.

“Hakuryuu—”

“ _What_?”

“Right,” Judar shifts around behind him, and his next words are breathed over Hakuryuu’s skin, “you don’t like talking when we do this, do you?”

“You like talking too mu- _uch_!” Hakuryuu yelps when Judar drags his tongue over him. It’s weird, feeling something wet . . . the texture is infinitely different than slick fingers or some toy, and Judar’s fingers are still keeping him open, and—

“I like . . . ?” Judar prompts, pulling away.

“Judar.”

“Sorry,” Judar nips his skin, just enough to send a pleasant zing through Hakuryuu’s spine. “You look really good when you’re being teased.”

“That’s as bad as saying someone looks good when they’re crying,” Hakuryuu grits.

“You _do_ look good when you’re crying,” Judar smiles against him. “But I won’t make you cry tonight.”

“ _That’s_ comforting.”

Judar hums, going back to it. He runs his tongue over Hakuryuu’s entrance again, circling a few times before starting up with some semblance of rhythm, back-and-forth but never pressing in.

It takes Hakuryuu a little while, but he realizes Judar is following the beat of the song he’s had playing, humming along with the drum taps. An instinctual part of him wants to reach back and smack Judar for being such an idiot, but it feels too good to interrupt right now.

“J-Judar . . . ” Hakuryuu exhales loudly, and it’s closer to a moan. If there’s one thing he hates about sex with Judar, it’s how loud he gets, how lewd his own voice can start to sound when Judar is doing things to him, or when Hakuryuu is doing things to Judar.

Judar hums, tracing his fingers in circles again and again and again.

“What are you doing?” Hakuryuu tries to demand, though it’s much more of a whine. “Hurry up.”

“I’m worshipping you, Hakuryuu.” Judar chides him. _Chides_ him. “This is a process,” he presses his tongue flat against Hakuryuu’s hole. “This is your body.” He drags _up_. “This is your love.” He drags down again. “And I can’t get enough.”

“You’re just quoting the _song_.” This time, Hakuryuu does swing at him, though it’s blindly. Unfortunately, that tips the balance of the rest of his body, and Judar doesn’t pass up the chance to hold his face down into the mattress.

“I guess I am,” Judar laughs, easing up when Hakuryuu shifts his hips back. “But, I _mean_ it. You’re my god, Hakuryuu. Let me pray to you, the best kind of prayer.”

“You’re so fucked up,” Hakuryuu groans. Judar’s religious jabbering really shouldn’t turn him on, and yet . . .

“I am,” Judar presses his forehead to the small of Hakuryuu’s back, then the dimples of his tailbone. “I am. But Hakuryuu, I love you.”

“I—” Hakuryuu’s voice hiccups when Judar finally presses his tongue _in_. His toes curl, mouth falling open in a startled whimper. His body reacts, and the clench can’t feel good, but Judar moans, gripping Hakuryuu’s hips tightly so he can pull him closer.

Judar starts a staggered rhythm of forceful thrusts, contrasting it by stopping every so often to press his tongue against the skin below, or reach between his legs to tease Hakuryuu’s leaking tip. Before long, Hakuryuu is moaning freely, rocking his hips back in silent demand for more.

He’s not even sure if there _is_ a ‘more.’

Judar demonstrates that there is by sucking, making the most obscene slurping noises because of how _wet_ he’s already made Hakuryuu. He mixes that with the thrusts, putting various amounts of force behind his actions, until Hakuryuu’s knees are shaking and his stomach is in coils, ready to burst if only Judar would touch him, fuck him, anything to tip Hakuryuu over the edge.

“Jud— _ahh_ —ar,” Hakuryuu drags the words out along with the roll of his hips.

“I know,” Judar mumbles into his skin. He sits back on his haunches, and Hakuryuu can feel the head of his cock pressing against him, into him.

It’s not the same as lubricant, that’s for sure, but it’s not wholly uncomfortable. Judar doesn’t have to do much. He grabs Hakuryuu’s cock, pumping it twice in time with his thrusts, and then Hakuryuu’s mind is lost to pleasure.

By the time his body has ridden out his orgasm, Judar has slumped against his back, and Hakuryuu feels significantly slicker than before Judar had pushed inside. Ugh. Hakuryuu shifts around until they’re both lying on their sides, though Judar seems pretty set on staying pressed up against his back, inside him.

It’s an awkward feeling, but Hakuryuu will let it go, just this once. Judar had kept his promise, after all. It’s only fair to reward him for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
